


Men with balls

by supersuper



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersuper/pseuds/supersuper
Summary: 看片之后的激情产物，手速巨快瞎几把搞的一篇，难吃不负责啊





	Men with balls

沙滩边，七月天。

伊布和皮克在海边度假，皮克光着上身，穿着蓝色的花裤衩，躺在沙滩椅上眯着眼睛晒太阳——这家伙最近胡吃海喝，轮廓还算明显的腹肌一天天地消失，好在他体质特殊，胖肚子不胖脸，只要不脱衣服都不明显，伊布自然是看不下去的，他批评皮克，皮克还不服气地狡辩。

不过狡辩归狡辩，这几天皮克倒是收敛起来，开始吃起了健康沙拉，可是每顿都比之前多吃了两碟，伊布觉得这大概就是所谓的量变引起质变。

皮克晚上肚子咕咕叫，翻来覆去饿得怎么都睡不着，他睡不着就爬起来折腾伊布。

“你怎么还不睡？”伊布把伸到自己内裤里的手拽开。

“我饿。”

“——真饿的话还有力气搞这些吗？”

“饿就不能上床吗？”皮克很气，“我都为了兹拉坦节食了，兹拉坦还不肯和我睡觉——”

伊布气得直翻白眼——皮克这两年说意语和瑞典语越说越溜，伊布说不赢他，而且这人还自带一套严丝合缝自圆其说的歪理，伊布好几次被说得回不过神认错了，事后一想不对，这什么强盗逻辑把他给绕进去了，真真气死个人。

皮克在一旁纠缠了半天，床都要被他掀翻了，打滚赌咒了半天伊布就是不愿意，他坚持说明天要去健身房，皮克再不运动的话就别想和自己睡觉。

皮克嘴能吊油瓶。

-

第二天伊布在健身房里泡了一个上午。

伊布每次在健身房里运动，皮克就坐在旁边磨洋工，伊布每次做运动到一半，转头看向皮克，经常发现对方盯着自己发呆，手里的杠铃都滚地上老远了。

现在伊布对着沙袋练习拳击，毕竟一米九几的练跆拳道的男人，打起沙袋来气势还是很吓人的，沙袋在地上被打得歪七扭八，在这种威慑力下，皮克手放在膝盖上，腿并得紧紧的，安静如鸡地坐在一旁。

伊布打了一会儿累了，他脱下手套，在皮克身边坐了下来，微微濡湿的长头发绑在脑后，他喘着气，拧开水瓶喝了一口水。

皮克试探性地凑了过来，磨蹭着屁股挪到了伊布身边。

伊布的心情还不错，他打开手机刷着网络，感觉到皮克靠了过来，很自然地搂上了皮克的腰，皮克见状有戏，手开始不老实起来，对他动手动脚的。

伊布嫌他热呢，他本来就汗涔涔的，腹肌和胸口都亮晶晶的，皮克还使劲地往他身上贴，皮克不嫌他脏他都嫌皮克热。

皮克挂在他身上闹了好一会儿，伊布刚开始还是强烈拒绝的，他低头本想推开对方，垂下眼只见皮克抿着嘴，上挑的眉骨下配着蓝得恍人的眼睛，眼角因为笑容微垂，纤长分明的下睫毛颤动着，灯光下白肤浅发衬得皮克的眸子格外地蓝。

美色迷人眼，伊布原本就不太坚定的信念就这么动摇了，一时之间猪油蒙了心，拒绝的手也软绵绵的，开始半推半就起来，没一会儿就被撩得浑身发热，由着皮克为所欲为。

皮克咬着伊布的下巴，将对方推到了沙袋上，伊布背靠着沙袋，沙袋被他们两个推着一步步后挪直接靠在了墙上。

伊布手忙脚乱地应付着皮克在自己身上乱动的手，皮克先是将伊布松松垮垮的运动裤拽下——那条裤子实在是太骚气，本来那里的小伊布就因为运动后有些冲血，在裤子外头撑起一个明显的凸起，皮克坐在一旁盯裆很久了，这时候终于如愿以偿地扒下了那条可谓放荡的白色短裤，他握住了伊布的阴茎，喉咙里泄出一声笑意，凑过去轻轻地舔舐着伊布的喉结，伊布喘息着揪住他的后颈，皮克将两个人的阴茎抵在一起摩擦。

他们握着互相撸动了一会儿，伊布的下方在之前的抚弄下已经出了不少水，将腿间弄得湿湿凉凉，越发衬出两个人的阴茎温度滚烫。

皮克喘着气，“转过去，兹拉坦，”他用鼻尖蹭着伊布的耳根，另一只手捏着伊布的臀部，蓝眼睛眯起，“转过去一下，我想干你的腿……”

伊布闻言耳根都有些微微发红，“……你最好快一点，”他转过身，手撑在墙壁上，背对着皮克。

皮克微微分开伊布的腿，将阴茎插入伊布的股间内侧、他贴着伊布的腿间嫩肉磨蹭。伊布绷紧了大腿，大腿内侧的肌肉细腻且弹性十足，有种不逊于穴肉吮吸的快感，皮克也不急着插进去，伊布合上了腿，任由着对方在他的腿根处磨蹭。

皮克干着伊布的腿，龟头一下一下地蹭过伊布的卵囊和会阴，将前头的柱身摩擦得直抖，伊布闷哼出声，皮克拍了他的屁股，握着他髋骨的手紧了紧。

瑞典人喘着气，他的头发乱糟糟的，勉强被发圈箍成一束，在拳击布套上磨蹭着，皮克的阴茎时不时蹭过他敏感的会阴，伊布被摩擦地直发抖，龟头吐出的粘液把他腿根处弄得粘糊糊湿哒哒的，淫水甚至流到了后头褶皱的附近，弄得伊布里里外外湿哒哒的，瑞典人仰着头喘息着，汗水打湿了脑后的长发，他低着头耳根发红。

皮克分开了伊布的腿，他一只手握着双方阴茎慢吞吞地撸动了一会儿，而另外一只手沾满润滑的手指伸到了伊布的褶皱里，指节蜷曲着耸动紧致柔软的内壁。

伊布的脚踝被皮克捉着，被拉着搭在一旁的杆子上，因为姿势的缘故，臀瓣被分得很开，这让皮克的手指进出得很容易。

健身房里空荡荡的，闹出的动静在房间里特别明显，伊布不由得脸上发热，他被皮克挑起了兴致，身体依十分配合地抬起腰，由着皮克伸着手指进去抠弄。

皮克效率很高，沒一会儿，那根阴茎就顺利地捅进了伊布的屁股里。滚烫的肉穴被那根鸡巴撑得极开，伊布倒抽了一口气，皮克知道他喜欢这种鲁莽的突然进入，也不是很担心，他先是慢吞吞地浅浅研磨了一会儿，等伊布的喘息声稍微低了一些，接着加大力度往里头挺进。 

等皮克差不多全插进去了，那两颗鼓胀的囊袋拍击在了伊布臀部上，整根滚烫的器具径直地贯入伊布的体内，肠道像被烧红的铁钎串了起来一般，伊布发出一声惊喘，挺直了腰身，皮克不想他逃开，条件反射地扣住他的腰。

他们两都是满头大汗了，伊布抬起屁股，他感受到对方的耻毛在自己的臀尖磨蹭，他条件反射地舔了舔有些干的唇，喘着气示意皮克可以开始动了。

皮克凑过去和侧着脸的伊布接吻，他一手固定着伊布的小腿，胯下的力度渐渐大了起来，伊布被操得不停地抖动，他的大腿紧绷着，穴口被撑成一个鼓胀的环形，润滑液和淫水在穴口外被激烈的抽插打成泡沫，穴肉开始随着冲击往外翻卷，伊布刚开始还能伸着手扶着沙袋勉强站直，后来他被肏得不断地往下滑，到后面已经站不稳了，只能跪坐在地上，双腿发着抖，屁股向上撅起，皮克握着他的髋骨，提着他的腰操他。

他们弄得一旁的拳击袋和墙壁撞得砰砰直响，伊布被操得眼前都有些模糊，要不是皮克扶着他的腰，都要跌地上了，正当他们搞得正激烈时，听见旁边响了一声，有什么东西砸在了地上。

伊布以为有人来了，心说不可能吧，吓得下身一缩，夹得皮克闷哼一声，两个人都停下了动作，转头瞥向声音来源处。

只见地上躺着一个健身球——想必是刚刚从被放置的高处跌下来的，把他们吓了一跳。

伊布松了一口气，悬着的心终于放下了，他看向皮克，却见对方没有回头，依然直勾勾地盯着那个健身球。

伊布心里不妙极了，他太熟悉皮克了，盯着对方沉思的后脑勺都能感受到皮克想搞事情的心。

果然，这个加泰人转过头，神采飞扬，蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，“我想要玩那个——”

“不——”伊布激烈拒绝，摇头摇得把自己发圈都晃飞了，“球会炸的。”

皮克闻言，他抿起了嘴，腮帮子鼓了起来，眉毛拧在一起，眯着浅蓝的眼睛，这是他不高兴时候的典型赌气表情，伊布一看他这个模样就直犯头疼。

“杰里……”伊布放慢了语调，还想劝几句，却见皮克用手握住自己的阴茎底部，作势从伊布的穴口里抽了出来，“——你干什么？”伊布惊呆了，他条件反射地夹住皮克的阴茎，被对方抽出的柱身碾得微微发抖，皮克抽出去的时候微弯的柱体狠狠地蹭过了他的前列腺，伊布被激得浑身发抖，微凉的空气钻进合不上的后穴，一阵阵地空虚与瘙痒让伊布不由得双腿一软。

皮克就这么从他身旁走开了。

伊布简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他觉得今天皮克脑子简直是有毒，一根筋得很，“你是不是有病啊？”伊布咬着牙骂人。

皮克没回答，他径直走向一旁的健身球，接着蹲坐在地上，捧着健身球的标签研究了好一会儿。

“这个承重250kg，”皮克从健身球抬起头，兴奋道，“够的——”

“不行，你最近胖了，”伊布后悔自己怎么没买个承重小一点的健身球。

“够的够的，我们加起来还没有两百呢，”皮克这么辩解，“而且我最近都没吃什么，”皮克抱着健身球，遮住了下体贲张的鸡巴，脸上写满了恳求，“求你了——我想要，兹拉坦——”

伊布看皮克那个执拗的模样，就知道他今天决心胡搅蛮缠到底，他觉得自己真是倒了大霉，才和皮克在这里做到一半光着屁股为了用健身球吵架，皮克今天倔得很，像商店里要买东西的小孩一样不达目的不罢休。

——你能想象一个二十好几的男人发脾气时还耍赖一样用小腿咚咚地擂着地板吗？伊布不仅想象得出来，今天还亲眼见到了，他被气得直翻白眼，觉得简直没有比这更弱智的事情了。

“……好吧，”伊布最后做出了妥协，他鸡巴还硬得难受，不餍足的后穴还一翕一合地往外淌出透明的液体，欲火中烧的男人往往坚持不了多久，“就一次，”他走向皮克，手指都要戳穿皮克的脑门，“不许用别的东西。”他警告道，回想起上次的跳蛋事件，心有余悸。

皮克欢快地答应了，蓝眼睛里写满了得意。

皮克将球用膝盖牢牢顶在墙角，他托着浑身僵硬的伊布将人放了上去，那是个仰躺在球上的姿势，然后自己弯腰半跪在球前面，大大分开对方的腿压顶在胸前，伊布的腿被压在两肋旁分成M型，腰和屁股被球拱得老高，滴答着淫水大开的穴口正对着他。

伊布是真的没玩过这个，虽然他柔韧度很好，这种姿势也完全不成问题，但还是惊得浑身僵硬，在皮克的帮助下，他僵硬地背朝上躺在健身球上，不稳的伊布几乎不太敢动，健身球随着他们的动作晃晃悠悠，伊布伸出手扶了几下墙壁保持平衡，皮克半跪在地上，摁着伊布的两条腿，他将胯对上伊布的臀部，阴茎又捅了进去。

皮克没两下就把这个姿势琢磨得差不多了，他半蹲着的动作使不上劲，只能缓缓地抽插，但因为重力问题，伊布直往下坠，每一下都捅得又重又深，把他呛出好几声惊呼。

皮克调整了姿势，配合着健身球的动作，跨下的速度渐渐加快，每一下都齐根没入，伊布的喘息粗重起来，皮克那勃起之后微微有些上弯的阴茎碾压着伊布的敏感带，伊布有好几次被操得浑身猛地一颤，条件反射想动，差点失去平衡从球上摔下来，还是被皮克给抓着腿摁了回去，“不要乱动嘛，”皮克声音里带着笑意，他明显兴奋得不行，“摔了怎么办？”

皮克操了一会儿，慢慢地站了起来，将伊布两条腿扛上了肩膀，现在伊布就是整个屁股真正悬空的状态了，几乎只能靠手臂和后腰下垫着的球以及皮克的肉棒来支撑。这个姿势给腰臀的压力没那么大，伊布可以将下半身的重量都挂在皮克肩上，同样因为重力的原因，导致肉棒进得更深。

皮克拽着伊布的腿，稍微往后退了一点，调整了一下平衡，然后扣紧他的腰，开始更为大力的撞击。

“……操……你的……杰里……”伊布有点后悔了，这个姿势深得可怕，他想警告皮克不要玩得太过分，但脱口而出的都是止不住的喘息与支离破碎的呻吟，他不能控制自己的重心，整个身体都往下坠，浑身上下唯一的支撑点就是他体内的那根鸡巴，而且因为平衡不受控制，他僵硬极了，因为担心下意识的绷紧了屁股——皮克发现无论往哪个方向撞击都被湿润而粘腻的内壁紧紧地箍着，爽得头皮都微微发麻，直后悔怎么今天才发现这个玩法这么紧。

阴茎直直闯进了最深处，穴内火热而顺滑，等到插到深处，狠狠地撞上敏感点，或是绕着前列腺用力碾压磨蹭时，强烈的快感便燎原般蔓延开来，伊布浑身都烧了起来，他的头发全散开了，胸口大幅度地起伏，柔韧劲瘦的腰身旁是那条因为动作而上下窜动的火红的龙纹身。皮克一只腿支撑在伊布的腰旁，用膝盖磨蹭着伊布的腰窝，伊布的腰眼很敏感，被这一磨弄得直发抖，他咬着牙不断地颤抖，伊布想让皮克不要再恶意碾他的敏感点了，但他实在是说不出完整的话，只能在激烈的抽插间隙抱怨道，“……别……杰里……”

皮克操了好一会儿还不满足，伊布在中途闷哼着射了一次，皮克停下来享受了一会儿痉挛的内壁，随即扳起伊布的腿，想就着阴茎在体内的姿势把伊布侧过身，伊布最怕皮克这个换姿势的搞法，他曾经这个姿势搞得失禁过，心理阴影严重，他直起身，发现自己的腰身因为长时间的僵硬而有些迟钝，因不安而紧绷的臀部甚至抖着向外挣了一挣下，“杰……杰拉德，”他咬着牙止住惊喘，忍着体内那根作怪的硕大阴茎的乱顶，“这不行……”

他伸出手拽着一旁的墙往外爬（这换来了皮克不满的抱怨声），可这他反抗的意图立刻就被粉碎，皮克攥着他的髋骨，双手一托一抬，硬是将人翻转得侧过身，后穴里的阴茎却不曾拔出，龟头直抵着敏感点，就这么碾了一圈。

伊布就这么变成了侧身向上的姿势，他的膝盖几乎要被压在肩膀上，皮克嫌弃姿势不能使上劲，站了起来，用手揽着伊布的大腿由上至下肏他，这个姿势能让皮克微弯的阴茎抵着敏感带狠狠地研磨，伊布喘息着，快感如电流般冲刷着全身，他浑身打颤，挣扎的力气都没了，他想让皮克收敛一点，脱口而出的全是沙哑的呻吟。

一下一下的用力冲撞让伊布意识朦胧，脑袋里只剩下体内那根横冲直撞的硕大阴茎，穴口紧紧地箍着闯入的阴茎，吞吐着青筋爆出的柱身，在这样的猛烈肏弄下，伊布的后穴已经被操成了一个艳红而肿胀而湿软得一塌糊涂的合不拢的小洞。

伊布一手扶着墙，侧着身子腿被压在肩膀上，已经泄过一次的阴茎又被插得颤颤巍巍地站立起来，被肏得在肚皮上磨蹭，从前端的碾磨中汲取快感，不断分泌的淫水自被撑得极开的穴口边挤了出来，顺着两条大腿滴答而下，塑胶健身球上染上了不少液体，滑溜溜的。

皮克今天憋着劲搞了很久，伊布说只能做一次，又没规定具体几分钟，自然是越久越好，反正也不算违背约定，这么想着的皮克理直气壮，毫无心理负担。

在不断的深入抽插中，伊布感觉半边身子都被肏麻了，他感觉背都没什么知觉了，斜眼瞥见着皮克后头依旧操得没完没了，还故意掐着阴茎根部延长射精时间，他气得抬脚踹皮克，动作实在是太大，健身球猛烈地被挤压着，皮克措手不及，想保持平衡已经晚了，最后是两个人都从健身球上摔了。

健身球被挤飞了，在一旁越溜越远了，皮克托着伊布的屁股，两个人跌在一旁的垫子上，这一下跌落令皮克的肉棒滑出大半，然后在撞地的时候堪堪顶中伊布的敏感处，伊布双目蒙着一层湿漉漉的水色，视线毫无聚焦地望向天花板。后穴剧烈地痉挛着，丝丝缕缕的唾液顺着无法闭合的唇角往外流淌，他被肏干得完全失去了意识，就这样神智涣散地颤了数十秒，才从鼻子里叹出一道虚弱的喘息，大腿无力地瘫软下去，仿佛昏厥一般闭了眼。

因为这一突发事件而骤然缩紧的内壁剧烈地痉挛着，这刺激实在是太强，皮克一个没忍住被伊布夹射了——他也喘着气，和伊布两个人都一脸茫然地在原地坐了好一会儿，才意识到自己射了。

可皮克明显还没玩够，他叹了一口气，显得有些挫败，随即环着伊布的脖子用头磨蹭着伊布的脖颈还嘟嘟囔囔地要求着第二次。

伊布还在原地喘气，他还没从高潮中缓过来，听见折腾了他快两个小时的皮克依旧是不餍足的模样，还撒娇说想再来，给他气得都想打人了。

-

他们在健身房里呆了四个小时，其中皮克确实运动了不少，虽然他大部分精力都花在了操人上，出来之后还缠着伊布洗澡，借着捏腰的借口对其上下其手。

伊布没力气动弹了，随着皮克摸来摸去，他体力消耗过大，后穴还火辣辣的，爽完后脑袋又开始犯迷糊，晕晕乎乎地就要睡过去。

——我恨健身球，伊布这么瘫着身子，半梦半醒间这么想，他腰部和屁股的肌肉酸痛得很，一动都不想动，长发湿漉漉地垂在肩膀上也没心思拧干。

加泰人坐在他旁边，一手摸着他那起伏的分明腹肌，另一手在手机屏幕上滑动着，在亚马逊上下单了好几个更大号的健身球。

——健身球真是个好东西，下完单，皮克在黑屏的手机屏幕上看到自己下流的笑脸，他看着刚发来的下单成功的短信提醒，心里美滋滋的，顺手捏了伊布的乳头一把，惹得伊布动了一下。

什么时候才能到货呢，皮克这么想。

\---------fin-------------

**Author's Note:**

> 我写完才发些健身球这个梗皮水有现成的，当时怎么那么纯洁没想到还能这么玩呢（痛心疾首（算了皮水下次有空了在康康怎么搞


End file.
